star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silent Andromeda/Killed in Action: Chapter 6
Previous: Chapter 5 ---- Contains vulgar language. Proceed at own discretion. You have been warned. ---- Chapter 6 The sun has risen, shining light onto the ruined camp with its many dead bodies of animal, alien, and human origin. The survivors had been busy cleaning up the mess. The militia leader was in the midst of the scene, studying the total damages. Before he knew it, his men were under attack again. Sounds of gunfire filled the area. He ducked for cover and watched his men firing at an unseen enemy. A man firing from his cover then got shot and fell to the ground. The leader grabbed his weapon and poked his head out from cover and saw his prisoners as the assailants. He fired at them, but missed every shot. William concentrated his aim on him and nearly shot him. The man ducked again and his cover was receiving the bullets. He issued his men to fall back. He was escorted during the retreat as other militia had remained to hold off their enemies. Neil took note of his retreat and advanced. He fired at the sentries to kill or at least to distract. The rest of Neil's team fired at those attempting to harm him. He was now behind the lines. ---- The leader was brought to the armory where he saw the hi-tech armors awaiting. As he was about to enter, the walls were shot at. He fell to the floor and his escorts dropped dead. He tried to get back up but someone's foot stepped on the back of his head, keeping him down. When the foot released him, he got back up to see Neil back in his military equipment. He looked behind him to see the other northern soldiers pointing their guns at him. He looked back to the Atom-clad Neil, who had his NOVA27 pointed at him. "So now you're going to kill me? After we rescued you and kept you fed? Just like that?" Neil forced a laugh out. "You said it yourself. You only wanted our armor. It was your minions who wanted us alive. But now the question is... am I feeling compassionate?" The man whimpered with anger. "Oh, enough playing and just do it." "That's too easy. I want you to see what we're going to do next, so the answer is yes." William whacked the man with the butt of his gun and he fell unconscious. ---- He regained consciousness and found himself tied up in the back of one of his own trucks. Ali was driving and William was reading a map. Christian and Neil sat in the back with him. They were all armored. "Okay, so turn right here and continue until you see a yellow tree on your left. Go for about another 3 minutes, and we're there." Directed William to Ali. "Hear that? We're going back home. Your home." After a while, they arrived at a larger camp. The armed guards gestured to halt, but the truck did not stop. The guards yelled at the sentries atop the gate and ran out of the way. The sentries tried to open the gate, but the truck already crashed through. They drove into the middle of the base and the militia ran out of the way. The truck stopped and Neil rose up holding their roughed up leader by the back of the head. They did not shoot, as they knew military armor was practically impervious to civilian weapons. "LISTEN UP!" He shouted. "WE HAVE YOUR LEADER AT OUR DISPOSAL! YOU SPEAKA ENGLISH?" They gestured yes. "GOOD! NOW CAN ANY OF YOU SAY THIS WAS A GREAT LEADER!?" Their reactions were mixed. "I'VE STUDIED THIS MAN AND I CAN TELL YOU NO! WE ARE EX-MARINES FROM THE NORTHERN MILITARY FORCE! I CAN PROMISE ALL OF YOU GREATER WORK EFFICIENCY, BETTER HUMAN RIGHTS, AND BETTER SAFETY!" "Why should we trust you!?" One spoke. "You broke through our gate with our leader incapacitated! Where is the rest of the regiment?" "Like I said, greater efficiency. If they were my men, they wouldn't have died from military soldiers! Make me your new leader, and you won't be so pathetic as to be killed by 4 little soldiers!" They started to agree with him. The leader grew upset. "I WILL SENTENCE YOU ALL TO DEATH FOR SUCH TREASON! USE YOUR HEADS!" Christian struck the back of his head. "See that?" Neil said. "You wouldn't be hearing such harsh words from me!" Neil saw the fear and uncertainty in these people and took advantage of their insecurities. They seemed to be calmed by his words of reassurance. He lowered his voice and spoke to the leader only. "I've known these people for only 5 minutes and they already like me more than they ever have for you. I guess this is goodbye for you." "Y-y-you motherf-f-fucker!" *BOOM* His head was blasted apart. "I am glad you have come to your senses!" Neil said with much pleasure. "You will not regret this decision!" ---- They were escorted into the inner chambers of the militia base, brought to the second-in-command. Their second-in-command was baffled. "Who are you?" "Name's Neil Setán, and this is Christian, Ali, and William. And you are?" "Daryl Devnot. And what's the meaning of this!?" "There's been a bit of a mutiny. I'm in charge now. What's this little militia force called anyway?" "The Iron Panther." "'The Iron Panther?' Nice. I like that name. Very fitting. And the first order of business is we're going on a raid. The nearest village—Malzinka." Next: Chapter 7 Category:Blog posts